


A Short Break

by degreesofinsanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Established Relationship, Kylo is a romantic, M/M, Married Life, Protective Hux, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, features Kylo in a speedo, mentions of dick - Freeform, the softest, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degreesofinsanity/pseuds/degreesofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo go to the beach for their vacation.</p><p>Hux hates it at first, finds it a waste of time, but Kylo changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet fluff! I rated it mature due to mentions of the dick. I hope this floats some boats!

Vacations were, in Hux’s opinion, just a blatant waste of time and money. Right now he could be back on the ship doing actual work instead of hiding under a beach umbrella trying not to get burnt to a crisp, his freckles already making an appearance after being exposed to the sun for only a few minutes, sand already sticking to the backs of his thighs. Kylo, on the other hand, seemed rather excited by the idea of going planetside, him being the one who had convinced Hux to go on a vacation in the first place. He had whined and begged Hux with those dangerous puppy eyes that finally made him cave. 

That man was going to be the death of him someday. 

Sipping delicately at his cocktail, Hux sat on a beach towel as he worked, tapping at his datapad, a few troopers standing close by just in case any resistance scum attempted an ambush. Hours passed and Hux heard some of the locals standing nearby giggling under their breaths, obviously excited about something they were seeing. He looked up to see what all the fuss was about, choking on the next sip of his drink, coughing, dropping his glass in shock.

Kylo was stood near the shoreline as the wind whipped through his dark hair, stretching and bending over, that powerful body of his covered in a thin sheen of sunscreen oil making him look like some sort of otherworldly being, wearing only a scandalous looking speedo that left very little to the imagination. Literally, Hux could see the outline of the Force user’s thick cock from where he sat.    
“What the kriff…”

Hux realized that the locals were ogling his husband and by the looks of it, the stormtroopers were taking little peeks as well. Well, that certainly wouldn’t do. He set his datapad down, putting on the slippers he brought and stomping over to the tall man, nearly falling down on his bum when one foot sank too deeply into the sand. Flailing slightly, Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist and brought him back to the umbrella, ignoring his husband’s confused expression, making him lay down so Hux could plaster his pale body on top of the other man’s, as if his tiny body could shield him from everyone’s stares, glaring at those who even dared. The troopers wisely looked away and the females who were watching nearby hurried off, leaving them alone. Satisfied, Hux smirked like a cat with a belly full of cream before realizing what he had just done. 

Kylo laughed and rolled them over to trap Hux under him, "Is someone a little jealous?" He smirked, watching Hux's face burn, and not from the heat. Hux sputtered, smacking Kylo's arms to try and get him off, "I'm not jealous, you nerf-herder, I Just need...um..you to get me another cocktail!" Kylo's smirk widened into a grin, getting off of the older man, "Is that so?"    
  
"Absolutely! Now get me one, and put on some pants, you shameless idiot!" Hux tossed a pair of trousers at the taller man, looking away to hide his blushing face, "Will do, gingerbun." The general growled, “I told you to stop...calling..” His voice faltered, seeing Kylo shimmy into the tight trousers, his pecs flexing with every move, “And put a shirt on too!” Even to his ears his voice sounded a pitch higher than usual, tossing a shirt at Kylo. The Force user caught the wadded lump of cloth before it hits his face, putting the shirt on and grinning, "I'll be back in a tick, hon." 

Hux went back to work, so focused was he that he didn’t even hear his husband return. Kylo came back with a pink cocktail with a pretty straw in it, pressing the cold glass to Hux's face, laughing when the other yelped. "Here you go, coppertop." He said teasingly, Hux taking it from Kylo's hand, mumbling a begrudging 'thanks', sipping the drink. "What's that?" Kylo sat down next to him, pretending not to have heard what Hux said, nosing at his lover's cheek, "Did you say something?"    
  
Blushing, Hux turned to face Kylo, setting his drink down and nipped at that ridiculously charming nose, "I said, 'thanks', you idiot." He grumbled, pushing his husband’s face away, giggling in surprise when a warm, wet tongue licked at his palm, “Stop that!” Hux said, a small smile playing on his lips,his heart filled with so much love for this idiotic man. Kylo gave him a sweet, lopsided grin, leaning in to capture the other’s lips in his own, keeping the kiss slow and gentle. 

“You’re so cute when you laugh…” Hux heard him murmur against his lips, face burning, “I’m not cute, stop saying that!” Kylo drew back, eyeing his blushing face and cupping his cheeks with those large, calloused hands, “Yes, you are. You have the cutest nose.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Hux’s red nose, “Freckles that remind me of the stars.” Two kisses on each cheek this time, “Eyes that remind me of the sky.” Two light kisses to the corners of Hux’s eyes, making the general shiver. 

Hux was sure he’d never stop blushing at this rate, “In summary, you are the cutest person in the world to me, love, I could do this all day.” Kylo said softly, “And I’ll keep reminding you every time you forget, because you deserve to know that and more.” He pulled Hux close, their bodies slotting together perfectly, “I love you, Hux.” 

Hux buried his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, holding onto him tightly as the sun started to set, overwhelmed by the amount of affection he’d seen in his husband’s expressive gaze, wondering again for the hundredth time how he could ever deserve Kylo, “I love you too, you sappy moron.”

  
  


Maybe vacations weren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
